


For The Rest Of Our Lives

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Royal Wedding night leads to some surprising confessions.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Rest Of Our Lives

** Title:  For The Rest Of Our Lives   **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: NC-17 **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 829 **

** Summary:  ** The Royal Wedding night leads to some surprising confessions. 

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://rainbow-connec.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbow_connec**](http://rainbow-connec.livejournal.com/) : A/G, First Time (SMUT!!!) **

** For The Rest Of Our Lives ~Smut~ Arthur/Gwen ~Nc-17~ **

The door closed behind him and Arthur felt suddenly nervous. This was more stressful than a battle, he thought to himself. 

“Arthur?” A voice from behind the bed curtain called out softly.

“Yes. Guinevere?” He knew it was the moment he asked.

“Yes.” The bed curtain moved and Gwen peeked around at him. 

Arthur smiled and walked over to the wine and goblets on the table. He tried to pour the wine but his hand was trembling. He sat the wine back down and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? He had no idea.

Gwen got out of bed and came to stand close to him. The thin silk night dress was hugging her curves. “Do you want the wine?”

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Guinevere we have never…been together before. I suppose I’m nervous.”

“I know. I am as well. This is so new. I’ve never been with anyone like I will be with you tonight.”

Arthur looked surprised. “I thought maybe you had some experience…..”

“With Lancelot?” She said sadly. “No. I was never with him in that way. You are the only man I have ever wanted to be with.”

“And I have only desired you.” Arthur picked up one of her curls and let it wrap around his finger. “I should have paid more attention to Father.”

“I don’t understand. What does Uther have to do with anything?” 

“I have never …” Arthur looked at the bed and nodded.

“Oh! I see.” Gwen sighed. “They say that kissing leads to ….”

“I heard that too and we do know how to kiss, don’t we?” Arthur eyed her seductively. 

Gwen put her hands on his chest. She could feel the heat of his body through the thin white shirt. She tilted her head for him. 

He kissed her softly at first then he slipped his tongue into her mouth finding hers seeking his. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up without breaking the kiss. 

Gwen encircled his waist with her legs. The silk night dress hiked up to her hips. 

Arthur turned and sat her on the long table. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. He slowly slid his hands up her bare legs that were around his waist. He caressed her thighs softly then started to explore higher under her night dress. His hands touched her hips and stomach and stopped at her breasts. He cupped them and slowly caressed them as he found her lips again. 

They kissed harder and with more need. 

Gwen slid her hands under his shirt grazing the fine hair on his chest and hardening his nipples. He moaned slightly and it gave her a warm sensation in her core. 

“Arthur, we have too many clothes on.” Gwen whispered against his chest after they broke yet another kiss. 

Arthur just nodded and lifted the night dress off exposing Gwen’s honey colored skin. It took Arthur’s breath away when he saw her beauty, 

Gwen slid her hands back down and worked the ties of his pants loose letting them fall to the floor. Arthur kicked them aside and pulled his shirt over his head flinging it at a chair.   

Gwen giggled at the absurdity of Arthur trying to keep his clothes off the floor.

“What is funny?” Arthur asked as he started to kiss her neck.

“You put the shirt on the chair not the floor.”

“It’s my favorite shirt.” Arthur said as he planted light kisses on her collar bone. 

“I see.” Gwen ran a hand up his chest and over his back. Gwen moaned as his tongue found her hard nipples. She put her legs back around him and pulled him closer. 

Arthur caressed her thighs his thumbs grazing her intimately. Gwen stoked his growing penis until it was hard in her hand. They kiss harder and more passionately their tongues caressing. 

Arthur lifted her up again and took her to the bed. He laid her down gently and moved on top of her. He kissed her again deeply and passionately finding her just as eager. 

Gwen opened her thighs to him and pulled him closer. She wanted him so much it was nearly consuming her. 

Arthur’s penis found its target and he slid inside her hot wet core slowly. He stoped when she cried out. 

Gwen reached up and caressed his cheek she pushed her hips against his completing their union. They groaned at the sensation and kissed. 

Arthur moved inside her slowly until he couldn’t hold back any longer. He felt her tighten around his penis as she reached her peak and he spilled his seed deep inside her. 

They lay in each other’s arms not speaking for a while. 

Gwen eventually whispered in his ear. “Arthur, can we do it again?”

Arthur looked at her and smiled. "I will lay with you every night for the rest of our lives, my love.” He kissed her sealing his vow. 


End file.
